Fairy Tale
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: (FemAka/Kuro/FemOgi): Fairytale always has a happy ending: the prince and the princess get married, and the witch is left forgotten.


**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Kuroko no Basket, I'd make many ships official. **

**Genre: ****Romance/Tragedy. **

**Characters: ****Fem!Akashi, Kuroko, Fem!Ogiwara.**

**a/n: ****English isn't my born language, so there will be grammar errors. And there are a lot of fairytale stuff ahead. **

**XXXXXXXX**

**Please, give us one dream….**

…. Fairytale, in which the prince and the princess will live happily ever after...

…. Fairytale, in which those three exist…

The handsome, brave and kind prince.

The beautiful princess who is brighter than the magnificent castle itself.

The cruel, ruthless witch, whose bad reputation will remains for centuries.

Beautiful fairytale with a happy ending, because they must pay for what they do.

_There is a love story that is made of dreams, so beautiful, so sad. When I shut my eyes, I feel as if the story was humming. _

**Red moon. **

**Forgotten love. **

**The witch's heart becomes frozen. **

**Wanders. **

**Drowns. **

**In the deepest of the sea.**

-x-

Kuroko Tetsuya – the greatest prince, who is loved and cherished.

Ogiwara Shigeri – the beautiful princess, his sweetheart from childhood.

… _They should be together… that beautiful love… _

And then, it appears, the golden arrow from the highest mountain, by a lonely witch.

An arrow created when she is learning magic, an arrow that she doesn't need. She throws it away, at the prince.

Fate is a cruel master.

The prince encounters the witch, whose mismatch eyes holds the breathtaking beauty.

She promises she'll break the curse.

He promises to protect her from the monster surrounded her castle.

The witch, with her bare foot in the night, stepping on endless field of thorns, just to catch the first dewdrop on the silver rose… to break his curse.

The prince plunges into the sea of fire, swings the sword to cut its arm when it makes an attempt to grab her…

The witch throws himself at the river of ice, shivering as the cold water tearing her skin, just to find the iridescent pearl… to break his curse.

The princess is always by her side, wordlessly, quietly, give her care and comfort as she wakes up because of nightmare.

_Until that day. _

She's startled to realize that her eyes always find his figure.

She's startled to realize that he always think of the castle, where his princess is waiting for him.

_Until that day. _

She realizes she loves him, the quiet prince.

She realizes that they will never be together…

For he's a prince, and she's a witch.

For princes should be with princesses.

For fairytale is always like that.

So…

She doesn't hope.

She isn't allowed to hope.

Because she's a witch.

Cruel, ruthless, heartless.

The criminal of the fairytale.

How can she compare to that princess, who is innocent and lively?

So…

She doesn't accept her own love… just wordlessly finds a way to break his curse…

… to help him come back to his princess…

… to give him the happiness he wishes …

… let her endure the pain alone…

The last step, she tells him, in her usual mocking tone, to steal a kiss from the princess.

… the kiss of the beautiful princess …

The curse is broken, as well as their bond.

The princes comes back with the princess, who is never tired of waiting for him and greets him with open arms and warm smiles.

They get married, bear children…

Everything else is forgotten.

The days they fight along.

Her sacrifice

His promise to protect her forever

And the witch herself.

He has forgotten everything.

To create the beautiful story with the princess.

**_And the witch?_**

She knows everything, just like she always does.

She watches everything with her crystal ball, watches the prince smile at the princess, watches the citizen wish for their eternal happiness.

A smile that she has always been longing for.

**_Letting go…_**

Broken crystal ball.

Broken heart.

Scattered Soul

… An unrequited love …

**_Letting go_**

She smiles.

Bittersweet feeling.

And then, she closes her eyes.

Her "I love you" is lost in the wind.

_My prince… You really don't need to know about that. _

_The last step to break the curse… is to exchange lives. _

_The kiss of the princess… is just to make everything more beautiful. _

_A reason for you to leave without regrets, without feeling indebt the witch… _

_You really don't need to know. _

She is going to disappear, in the red glow of the sunset, which is nothing to compare to her hair.

But there is

… Her broken heart…

… Her unspoken love …

… That will forever remain ...

* * *

**Red moon. **

**Forgotten love. **

**The witch's heart becomes frozen. **

**Wanders. **

**Drowns. **

**In the deepest of the sea.**

**An unspoken love. **

XXXXXXXXXX

**a/n: I think I have gone crazy. Don't fav without reviewing. Thank you very much. **


End file.
